Predator: The Human And The Huntress
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Jake Miles. A construction worker who loves building new houses and buildings. He gets a job to build a business tower for a company that he never heard of and is paying him big but things take a horrific turn when an unusual alien kills his friends and Jake barely escaped. He quits his job and meets a man who seems to know what's going on but has a familiar past. Who is that man?
1. Jake and the mysterious man

(A/N: After scrapping idea after idea and scrapping my idea that I planned on doing, I finally came up with an idea of how the story is going to start. this maybe not be entirely a predator fanfic because it has some minor AVP in the story. I don't own the predator series but my OC, Jake Miles and the return of a certain character. as I said before, this may be my last Alien/Predator story. so we'll see how things go. Pairings: OC/Female predator OC/Female predator)

Predator: The Human And The Huntress

Chapter 1

(Jake's pov)

Current Location: Los Angeles

Date: August 23, 2026

Time: 15:09 pm

My name is Jake Miles. I'm a 25 year old Caucasian who works on construction. today was a big day for us workers. want to know why? well...today was the day I had to build a business tower for some company I've never heard of and they were paying big bucks for the hard work. God I wish I didn't take that job.

"Jake. since we're going to be finishing our shift in a couple of hours, I was wondering if we go to a restaurant to have a chat for old times sake."

"I'm going to be busy at home so I don't know how long I'm going to be there, Joe."

"oh...well if you can meet me at the usual place."

"I'll think about it."

"okay, dude."

Well...I will tell you this. I am synthetic android who doesn't have much emotions...nah! I'm just fucking with you! but truth be told it's actually my left arm that's a synthetic with some...modification that I won't tell you just yet. how did I get it you may ask? I lost my arm when I had an accident with a circular saw. it sucked. real bad. anyway, on with my story.

four or five hours later, I was working on the second floor on the interior like wallpaper etc. however as I working I swear I saw a shadow by a wall and it looked like it's staring at me.

I took off my headphones and looked at the shadow.

"Joe? is that you?"

no response...I was starting to get annoyed about this and started walking towards the shadow.

however as I got closer to the shadow, a dead body...is leaning on the wall...skull impaled. It was the body of my former boss.

"shit..."

I rushed down the stairs only to see more dead bodies.

"what the fuck is going on!?"

"Jake!"

it was Joe's voice.

"Joe!?"

"Jake! get out of here! before-AHHHHH!"

I heard a loud screech as I heard what sounded like flesh being chewed. real nasty...

"Joe!"

The chewing stopped as I heard a growl.

I heard heavy footsteps heading to my direction.

"you are one ugly mutha fucka."

this thing...what the fuck was it?! it was a tall, had a slim body, black skin, bones on it's limbs and torso, head looked like a banana, long legs and had no eyes.

it looked pretty pissed off when I insulted him and screeched at me.

remember when I said my arm had mods? this is one of them. I turned my arm into a minigun and started shooting bullets at it as I kept running away from it. that thing kept chasing me and was taking bullets like it was nothing. sure I did some damage on it but it just kept going.

I jumped through a window as I shot a propane tank that created a huge blast radius in the entire room. as I landed on the ground, I heard that thing screeching in pain. not taking my chances, I deactivated the minigun to turn it back to my normal arm and ran to my house.

the next day, I was in a diner for my usual breakfast time when I had a phone call from the company that hired me to build the business tower. they were pissed. I found out the company was the Weyland Yutani company and I felt pissed off. no...beyond pissed off. I didn't know who the company was until they called me. I felt such an idiot to take on that offer and not know about the company.

they started threatening me that I would lose my job that if I didn't do the repairs of the tower and if I don't keep my mouth shut about the alien that I probably killed. want to know what I told them?

"go ahead, asshole! because I fucking quit! I lost my friends and my boss because of whatever fucking thing that was roaming in the construction site! if you're so fucking desperate to do it! have your fucking androids to do the job for me! oh that's right! you don't have the money to make them! Ciao!" I yelled as I hung up the phone.

that's the last time I do a job for them.

I walked back to my table and the waitress looked at me in disbelief.

"what was that about?"

"the company started bitching like kids about the tower that they were so desperate to have. so I quit."

the waitress looked happy. seems she knows what company I was talking about.

"I'm glad you did. that company is starting to lose their bearings by the minute."

yeah...that company had numerous of incidents and they lost alot of money due to their stupidity.

I was eating my usual eggs and cheese bagel sandwich when a man who was wearing an eyepatch on his eye, nasty burn marks around the eye and a black leather glove on his hand. he looked like in his late 20's, black short hair, blue eye, was wearing a black trench coat, tailored pants and black tailored shoes. He was sitting on a chair behind me and I feared that he was sent by the company to silence me. Turns out...I was wrong...

"it's not safe here..." I heard him whisper.

"what...?" I whispered back.

"the company are looking for you to shut you up about the incident and will probably kill you. come with me..."

"wait...who the hell are you?"

"...you've probably heard of me from that case. ...Lars. Lars Alexander."

No way...I don't believe it...I thought this guy died in the Nebraska case a couple of years ago?! he's evidence about the company attacking Nebraska by sending those things I saw is what made the company lose their rep and money in the first place. but how? how is he still alive?

"I know you have some questions but now is not the time."

"okay...but I hope this isn't a set up."

"it's not. I promise..."

I sure hope not...


	2. I want answers!

(A/N: sorry for the huge delay. My old tablet got ruined and now I got a new one. A Samsung Galaxy tablet. Now I can do more chapters easily.)

Chapter 2

(Jakes pov)

When I finished my breakfast, Lars and I got out of the restaurant once I tipped the waitress and went to an alleyway.

"Why are we going here?"

He didn't answer my question when he opened a secret passage.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Not now."

We went to the secret passage and continued walking up the stairs. Sure enough. This was a hideout.

"Now that we're hidden, ask me any question."

"Okay...how are you still alive?"

"I faked my death when the base that Weyland had got destroyed but I was able to show evidence of Weyland's crimes. The government took their funds and was nothing more but a shadow of it's former self. I hid my identity to make people think I died from Weyland's experiments. This made the FBI and other authority members arrest the workers of Weyland industries for their crimes."

"Wow...that must be hard for them to take on your "death". Why are you here then?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"..."

He starts leering at me as if I'm going to lie to him.

"What?"

"If you tell anyone about this. I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Okay! Okay! I won't tell anyone."

"Good. I've been sent here by the elder Yaujta to find his daughter who is held captive by the Weyland industries. I'm also here to find my daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Adopted daughter is more like it. Her parents were killed by xenomorphs and I saved her life from them. She's 19 years old learning hunting techniques from my wife."

"Why would they have you're daughter? I mean I can understand the company taking an alien but a human being? What could they possibly want a human being?"

Lars crosses his arms and glares.

"Have you heard of the incident of a scientist named Dante Vera?"

"No."

"He used to be a scientist working for the government when he was called to work for Weyland industries. It didn't go so well when a xenomorph took an love interest so quickly. I suspect she read his mind or something. Anyway, he gets two newborn xenomorphs and then something happened to him."

"What?"

"The company turned him into a xenomorph hybrid along with his childhood friend, Rachael Miramoto who is also mated with a xenomorph and has a son as well. They escaped the company and reports say the base blown to ashes."

Wow...it's no wonder the government issued a search and destroy on the company. Dante was a great scientist and had a real good reputation for the government.

"So you're telling me that the company are trying to repeat history by trying to do the same experiment on your daughter?"

"Exactly. That's why I need your help. I saw how you managed to escape that xenomorph. What kind of technology was that?"

"Well...all I know is that the doctor who gave me this arm was a highly advanced military weapon that could put the company in shame."

"No shit. So...can I count on you to help me do this mission?"

"Hey...anything to get rid of the company count me in."

Lars smiles.

"Good. We'll sneak in there by nightfall. We'll take them by surprise making things easy for us to finish. We don't have to kill everyone in sight that work for the company. Let the government deal with them."

"Sounds good."

Just as I was about to leave, Lars covered my mouth and I stayed still.

"Don't...move..." He whispered.

For a few seconds, I heard a xenomorph outside the hideout screeching. Not again...

We heard it crawl away and sure enough it's gone. I hope...

Lars takes his hand off my mouth and I looked him scared.

"I sure you don't mind me staying here. I don't want to risk getting killed by that thing."

"That would be wise. Does this city gets occasional xenomorph encounters?"

"No. This only happened last night. Why? Do they always show up in cities?"

"That's a dumb question. Yeah...I'm sometimes sent by the elders to dispose them."

"You? No offense but how were you able to kill them?"

Lars claps his hands as a floor opened up revealing a sword and knife that were really sharp and looked like the had the xenomorph's skin on them.

"Back then I found out that ordinary guns and knives didn't kill a xenomorph but hurt them. So I made these. The blade of a tailblade of a xenomorph to make my kills more easier and the skin that surrounds the blade for more durability."

"Wow...I take back what I said."

"Now...we wait."

"Ugh...I hate waiting."

"If you rather have a xenomorph kill you then be my guest."

"No...I'll stay here."

"Good."

Lars takes his blades and went to his room. I decided to sit on the couch and stayed quiet. Weyland industries. Watch out because you are going down.


	3. The rescue mission

(A/N: people were concern of Jake's arm and I'll say this. The arm is based on a Sega character, Ryuji from Yakuza: Dead Souls. That's the only modification that Jake's arm has.

Chapter 3

(Jake's pov)

The next night, me and Lars went out of the safe house and went to the Weyland industries. It wasn't far so it didn't take us long to get there.

"Okay...here's the plan. You get yourself caught and I'll follow you undetected as much as I can."

"But they'll kill me!"

"I doubt that. If they do, I'll kill them before they even have the chance."

"You better."

He glares that tells me "shut the fuck up.".

"Just do it."

"Fine..."

I walked towards the company and already two guys in suits pointing their guns at me.

"Don't move!"

I stopped and put my hands up.

One of the guys pulled me to the company and was escorting to an unusual facility. As the light went on, I saw one human girl and an unusual female alien next to her in a cell. The alien didn't look like one of those xenomorphs. But what is it? Is it that a Yaujta that Lars was with.

"Good evening, Mr. Miles."

I looked to see a man in a lab coat walking towards me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Now that's inappropriate."

One of the men pistol whipped me by the neck and got knocked out.

20 minutes earlier

(Lars pov)

I went to the back entrance to avoid confronting any enemies and quietly went up the stairs. Two men in suits carried the unconscious, Jake, to an empty room as the man followed the two men in suits leaving Maribelle and Thei-de unguarded. I quietly walked towards Maribelle and Thei-de.

"Dad! You came!"

"Shhh...not so loud, kid. Don't want the guards alerted."

I attempted to hack on the security lock when I heard growling.

"Yin'tekai! Behind you!" Thei-de shouted.

I quickly looked behind me and saw a xenomorph hanging by the ceiling.

"Fuck..."

30 minutes later.

I woke up on an empty room and I see the man sitting in front of me on his steel chair.

"Glad to see you awake, Mr. Miles. I am Weyland Yutani. Head of Weyland industries."

"Nice to meet you, asshole."

"Now...care to tell me why you're here?"

"Gee...I don't know. Does it have to do with me quitting the job to refuse continuing your tower or does it have to do with carnivore alien killing my workers roaming around the city?"

"Both. You've made a big mistake in making an enemy of the company."

"Ooh...I'm so scared. Really? Do you think that I give a damn about your tower? That thing...killed my friends and was going to kill me next."

"That was a mi-"

"Shut up. I had enough of your excuses. Your company is being hunted down by the U.S government and you're worried about your Reputation!? If I were you, I'd worry about hiding."

He frowns. But before he could say anything, an alarm was set off. He quickly rushes to monitors and sees Lars with the same human girl and female Yaujta heading towards my location. This made Weyland panic.

This gave me the chance to quickly get off my chair and gave him a knockout punch with my synthetic arm.

Lars enters the room I'm in and sees me with relief.

"Glad to see you're safe."

"Same here."

We quickly ran out of the building by the back exit and went to the safehouse.

"What took you so long?" I asked Lars.

"Had to deal with some assholes and a xenomorph with a bad temper."

Wow...he took that long to do that?

Next night.

Lars was getting ready to leave with the girl, Maribelle and the female Yaujta, Thei-de, when the TV news went on.

"Hey, Lars. Check it out."

Lars looked at the TV and turned up the volume a bit.

"**This just in. Weyland industries in LA have been disposed by the U.S military. Weyland Yutani, head of Weyland industries, was eliminated by the military. Experiments were disposed and disposed any hostile test subjects. Reports say that the Weyland industrie companys are no more thanks to an unknown source."**

Lars chuckled. What the hell is he laughing about?

"You're that unknown source?"

"Yup."

"Sly son of a bitch."

"Well...I got to go. Hope we get to meet again."

"It was nice talking to you, Jake!" Maribelle chirped.

Thei-de just nodded. They left and I just laid down on the sofa.

"Why do I have the feeling that this just the beginning?" I asked myself.


	4. Normal day? Not happening

Chapter 4

(Jake's pov)

It's been 4 months, 8 days and 10 hours since I met Lars and since the incident with the company. The government permanently disposed Weyland industries and the company members for good. I was back in to working as construction worker and felt protected this the government officials keeping an eye out of any xenomorphs that could be on rampage on the city. The workers there kept pressing questions about the incident about the xenomorph killing the previous workers but I kept denying it or refused to answer. Why? because I promised the government to keep my mouth shut about the incident Cause let's face it...you don't listen to them, you're dead. Thankfully they don't know about the yautja so I was on the clear.

The next evening, I was in my house watching the sun setting when I got a call from someone.

I picked up the phone and was concern who was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Jake!"

It was Lars and he sounded like he was in a panic.

"Lars? What's going on? How did you get this number?"

"It doesn't matter! I don't have much time to explain! Someone is coming to get you and you need to get out of there now!"

"Wait, wha-"

He hangs up. What the fuck?

I put the phone down and was paranoid of what Lars meant by someone is going to get me. It can't be the company because their long gone. the xenomorph? Probably not. So I had to be prepared. I readied a hologram decoy of myself reading a book by the kitchen and climbed out of a window by a pipe and as I quickly but quietly ran away from my apartment, I hear a smash coming from my room and loud pissed off furious roar. Whatever it was, it fell for the bait.

"Jake!"

Lars rushed towards me and he started panting.

"Lars? What the fuck was in my apartment?!" I panicked.

"A Yaujta bad blood slaver. She wanted to capture you to sell you to a certain someone."

"Me!? Why would it-" I said as I sighed to calm myself down.

"Screw it. Don't tell me cause for all I know some sick fuck is going to blindfold me, handcuff me while nude and I'm having my ass fucked from behind and that's waving too many red flags for me."

(A/N: let that sink in of what Jake is getting at when I hear Yaujtas taking humans as slaves. ...you get all the information? Good. O.o)

Lars was disgusted to hear that and just shivered of the thought.

"I don't know if that happens to slaves but I really did not need to know that."

"Just a th-"

"Shut it. We need to go. The slaver is there lurking around the city until she finds you."

"No need to tell me twice."

We ran away but we stopped when a female Yaujta appeared right in front of us. She had dark black scale skin, same tribal clothing as Thei-de and has two human skulls as shoulder pads.

"So the coward decides to catch an unarmed human for your sick pleasures. How patheic..." Lars said as he took out his sword.

She growls and readied her broadsword. Lars and the female Yaujta clashed blades. It was heated fight. Lars had the upper hand with his speed while the female Yaujta seem to be in a disadvantage. The clash and clash until finally Lars stabs her in a heart to finish her off. Her body falls to ground as Lars removes his sword out of her.

"That's one problem taken of. Come on. We ne-"

But before he could even finish, I see a machine armed on the female Yaujta's shoulder and it's pointed at Lars. I had to act quick. So I pushed Lars out of the way, activated my synthetic arm's weapon and destroyed the machine with bullets and shot a couple more rounds on the female Yaujta in the chest to hopefully finish her off for good. I deactivated the weapon and Lars looked surprised.

"Nice save. I appreciate you saving me. Those bad bloods always have a cowardly trick up their sleeves when they are in a disadvantage." Lars said as he severed the head of the female Yaujta.

He gives the head to me and I looked at him in shocked.

"Why are you giving me her head?" I asked as I held the female Yaujta's head.

"Your kill. You finished her off when I didn't."

"I don't want to be holding her head all the time."

"You don't have to. I need your help."

"Oh no...I don't want to be involve in any of your nonsense."

He walks up close to me with the meanest and scariest glare I have ever seen.

"Listen here...you dumb fuck. They are going to be more of those bad bloods after you and I can ensure I won't help you the next time they come after you. So are you going to come and help me or you going to stay and let them find you and be a slave for the rest of your lives?"

"...Okay. I'll help. Only because I don't want to be someone's slave."

Lars backs off and his expression goes back to neutral.

"Good. I need your help on eliminating the bad bloods in Africa."

"Africa? Why there?"

Lars shrugged.

"Who knows. Probably thought the place was a good hunting ground. People in Africa are fearing their lives thinking that there is a monster roaming around the jungle."

"Jesus..."

"Yeah. The bad bloods are ruthless and will kill any human being whether they're kids or adults."

I was shocked to hear Lars give me that disturbing information. Those bad bloods are scum and it just sickens me to hear thar.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Lars smiled.

"That's what I want to hear. hold on..."

Lars looks at some sort device on the dead body and examines it.

"Good. She still has those."

"Huh?"

He then tampers it and it starts making beeping noises.

"Run!" He shouts.

We ran away from the body and went to the pier and right on time. Booooooom! I see a huge explosion from a mile away.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

"Self-destruct program. When a Yaujta fail on their mission, they kill themselves with an explosion. They mostly do that so that nosy people don't get their hands on our technology."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Lars..."

"Enough of that. I arranged a private boat from here that will take us to Africa."

So much for having a normal life...

(A/N: I did a sequel of the Alien fanfic and I haven't been getting any comments lately. I need your support on that story. I'll do my best on doing more in the process. Hope you liked this chapter, Fav, follow or review the story and I will continue to do more. Also, Teshy. I hope you handle your diabetes issue and I hope you can survive it because it is scary to have diabetes.)


	5. Lars' good fortune

Chapter 5

(Jake's pov)

Hours later as the boat sailed to Africa...I went to Lars' room to talk to him.

"Hey, Lars? What happened to your eye?" I asked him.

He was silent for a second and reaches for the strap of his eyepatch.

"It's gone..." He said with sorrow.

He removes his eyepatch and a nasty slash wound is on his eye. I winced of how bad it looked. Not only that but they were burns around the eye. I forgot to mention before he also has burns around the face.

"A praetorian xenomorph cut my eye when I was helping the Yaujtas at Nebraska. In short, I can only see with my other eye."

"I'm sorry I asked yo-"

"Stop...it's not your fault. Besides...the Yaujta respect people who have scars." He chuckled as he put his eyepatch back on his eye.

"What?"

"Yup. You see...the Yaujta respect warriors with scars but the special kind of scars are the ones with acid burns on them. I have one too. We are the blooded. The most respectful warriors of the tribe." He pounds his chest with pride.

"That explains Maribelle's scar..." I muttered.

"Yes...young warriors who are her age go to a trial to prove their skills. They mostly hunt down a xenomorph and must take parts of the xenomorph as a trophy."

"What!? They put young ones in trials!? That's madness! They could die in those kind of things..." I said in disbelief.

Lars expression turned grim.

"I know...I used to be paranoid of Maribelle's safety due to how eager she was to do the trial."

(Lars' pov)

3 years ago...Maribelle wanted to do the Chiva with her mate, R'ka. I denied letting her do it cause of what happened Nebraska but she persisted that she do it.

"No..."

"But Dad...the Chief wants me and R'ka to do the trial. Dad...I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself. Please...give me a chance."

"Lars...she's right." Luar-ke said.

I was silent as Maribelle noticed a tear going down.

"Dad?"

"I'm just worried about you, sweetie. I don't want history to repeat itself...listen...If you're going to do the Chiva...just please...be careful. The trial is not something joke about. Alot of young ones died doing that trial."

"Is it true, Mom?" She said as she looked Luar-ke.

"Sei..." Luar-ke nods grimly.

"...Still...I want to prove them that just because I'm woman I can still be a warrior. Please, Dad. Give me a chance." She said with determination.

I couldn't help but smile at her determination.

"...You're just like your mother. Before you go...let's pray to Paya in hoping for good fortune to you and R'ka." I said.

Maribelle nods. We prayed to Paya in hoping for good fortune like she did with me from Nebraska for a good 10 minutes. 2 hours later...Maribelle and R'ka were sent to a pyramid to hunt a xenomorph.

Days have passed and I prayed and prayed for hours for Maribelle's safety. Not getting any sleep fearing Maribelle's safety. Then...The next day...

"Lars! Maribelle and R'ka are here!" Luar-ke shouted.

I rushed with Luar-ke to meet up with Maribelle and R'ka and I noticed R'ka holding a praetorian's head and Maribelle holding a severed tailblade. What worried me was their wounds.

"Maribelle! R'ka! You're alive!" I shouted with relief.

"Yeah...that thing was tough I'll give him that but he was no match for mine and R'ka's teamwork. Ow..." Maribelle groaned.

"Let's get you two to a healer. We'll take about your success later." Luar-ke suggested.

Me and Luar-ke helped Maribelle and R'ka to a healer and was so proud of Maribelle's success.

30 minutes later as Maribelle and R'ka were being treated, I praised Paya for bringing them back alive as the Chief went to talk to me.

"Yin'tekai...You have a wonderful daughter. I underestimated her for someone so young." He smiled a bit.

"She's just like Luar-ke. Shares similar determination and bravery." I smiled.

"Really? Hm...wish all women were like that." The Chief said with shock.

"As do I. If it weren't for my prayer to Paya, I'd never would've seen them alive again."

"Sei. Paya works in mysterious ways." The Chief said with a hearty laugh.

"I'm assuming you're here to tell me about them about having their marks."

"Sei. When they are ready, let them know to see me for their mark."

"Of course, Chief." I said with a nod.

The Chief leaves and I sigh of relief as I look at Maribelle sleeping happily on the bed.

3 weeks later after their recovery, I told Maribelle about her getting her mark and she was scared.

"I have to have acid burns on my face?" She said with worry.

"Yes. But I can ensure you that you won't have the burns like mine. Keep in mind that you will have minor burns. Nothing serious. Just relax and think good thoughts."

"Is the mark the only way me and R'ka become blooded?"

"Yes...now let's go. We can't keep the Chief waiting."

We met with the Chief and R'ka as I stood by the wall to watch the ceremony begin. The Chief marks R'ka and Maribelle's forehead with the acid of the xenomorph. Maribelle was wincing in pain but she didn't scream. She took it well. Same with R'ka.

"No longer are you two young blood...but are now blooded. Congratulations. I now grant you both access to our advanced weapons in our armory. Use them well."

"Thank you, Chief." R'ka and Maribelle said at the same time.

The Chief nods and walks away.

"Congratulations, you two. I knew you two would do it. Come. Luar-ke has arranged a feast for you two."

They smiled as we went to the grand hall.

(Jake's pov)

(Present)

"Wow...Maribelle has guts." I said with disbelief.

"I know...they say the bond of their love makes them stronger. Turns out to be true." He chuckled.

"You have a Yaujta as a wife?"

"Yup...however getting a wife or husband isn't simple as saying "I love you." No. Words won't convince them to love you. Action does. That and you need proof of your words. Mostly worthy kills and showing them your trophies of that kill."

"I see...one last question. How strong is your bond with your wife?"

"Very...strong. In fact...it's so strong she gave some of her blood once."

"What!?"

What the fuck!? She really loves Lars that bad!?

"The blood is no ordinary blood. It makes me live for a thousand years long and that it makes stronger than before." He smirked.

"Wow...guess she wanted you to live longer together."

"In a sense." He nods.

"Okay. That's all I need to know for now."

"Don't hesitate to ask anymore questions if you're still curious about the Yautjas."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as I left Lars' room.

Wow...for someone to love him so bad she gave him her blood to live longer. That's crazy...

(A/N: before I end this story, what the fuck is happening to the website? The search results and the story updates have completely gone crazy. I hope they fix it soon.)


	6. Finally at Africa

Chapter 6

(Lars' pov)

We finally made it to Africa as Jake carried the severed head of the bad blood and felt relief that we made it. however I just couldn't help but feel like this is a trap.

"What's wrong, Lars?" Jake asked me.

"Be on your guard. We might be walking into an ambush." I whispered.

Jake nods as we walked off the boat and cautiously walked off the pier. We looked around to see dead human bodies on the ground...recent too.

"Christ...what kind of asshole would do such a thing?" Jake whispered.

"The kind who doesn't like human beings and treat them like prey." I growled.

We walked to the jungle and noticed human bodies being hanged upside-down dead. It sickens me to scumbags stoop to this level. I stopped for second and looked around my surrounding. I grabbed a rock and tossed it at a ground. A net launched at tree and fell to the ground.

"Just as I thought...they're turning this place into a kill zone. Wait here, Jake. I'm going to check for any traps."

"Gotcha. I'll keep on the lookout if any bad blood gets here." He whispered.

"Good call."

I walked cautiously around the jungle cautiously to check for traps and thankfully there was one trap left. I cautiously cut the wire as a spiked pendulum swung near me and I see a dead human female impaled by the spikes. This angered me more. I couldn't take seeing human beings die for no reason at all.

"Okay, Jake. Let's go. We're clear for now."

Jake cautiously walked towards me and we started walking to my camp. I hear rustling and I stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Jake whispered.

"Yeah...be on your guard." I whispered.

I take out my sword as the rustling got louder.

"If you're so brave enough to face me, then I suggest you show yourself and face me like a warrior!" I smirked.

"The fuck are you doing?" Jake whispered.

"Provoking them. They're easily provoked when you taunt about them being a coward." I whispered back.

They didn't show and I chuckled.

"Oh I see...you're cowards! Cowards to show yourselves to face me and would rather pick on the weak. Is that what's this about?! Cause if that's the case I would gladly force you out of hiding." I said as I took out my revolver.

Silence...

"So be it." I growled.

I fired a bullet from my revolver as the bullet ricochet off a tree and hits a bad blood by the shoulder and I hear it roar in pain. I look where the roar was coming from and there he was holding his shoulder covering the wound.

"There you are, coward." I growled.

I unloaded my bullets on him and fired my final bullet through his throat. He starts choking as he's clutching on his throat trying to survive as I walked towards him with my sword at the ready. He tried to plead for mercy as I stab him by the mouth and removed his head from his body. His body slumps down to ground as it's blood poured to the ground.

"Another head for my trophy." I growled.

"Damn...that's brutal." Jake muttered.

"The bad bloods deserve no mercy. Only death awaits them." I said as I walked towards Jake.

"Yeah...I can see why. Having those scumbags around could be genocide." He shook his head in disgust.

"Come. We're almost at the camp. Maribelle and the others are waiting for us." I said as I walked to the camp with Jake.

"What can you tell me about the bad bloods?" Jake asked me.

"The bad bloods are criminals who don't follow the code of honor. Think of them as the criminals we have here on earth but much worse. Thankfully...their numbers are very very low and they die real quickly when attacked by a blooded like me."

"I see..."

We got to the camp and was hugged by Maribelle. I smiled a bit a pat her head a bit.

"Dad. So glad you're here." She smiled.

"Brung Jake as I promised." I smiled as I pat Maribelle on the head.

"Hey, Maribelle." Jake waved at Maribelle.

"Hey, Jake." Maribelle smiled at Jake and let's go of me.

"Show Jake around the camp while put this head to my collection. Oh and Jake. Remember...the Head you have will earn respect of the Yaujtas here. Trust me." I said I went to the ship.

"Um...Okay?" Jake said with confusion.

As I got in the ship, I removed the flesh off of the head carefully with my sword and cleaned off the blood off the skull. I placed the skull on display as Luar-ke entered my room.

"Another bad blood slain?" She asked me.

"Yes."

"Don't you ever take a break of killing them? I mean you don't have to collect their skulls to impress me." She said she approached me.

"I know but it's Paya's words that motivated me to dispose of those disgrace of a Yautja. I know you don't want me to collect the skulls to impress you but it's my way of showing fear to the clans if any try to slander our code of honor." I sighed.

"I know it's that I fear of losing you." She said as she hugged me.

"...I know the feeling. But know this...I do not fear death and will glady be at Paya's side in the afterlife for all eternity as a warrior of the afterlife. Maribelle will take my place as the executioner of justice as long as she has R'ka's support."

"Don't say such things." She growled at me.

"Relax. That's if I were to die. I doubt that will happen cause I'm impossible to die." I chuckled.

Luar-ke growled and suddenly smiled and pulls me into a deep kiss for 5 minutes.

"I hear you brought help. Can he be trusted?" She said with concern.

"He helped me save Maribelle and Thei-de from the company and saved my life from being killed from a bad blood slaver. So yeah...I trust him. He has the slaver's head as proof."

"I see...as long as you trust him, I won't object."

"I'm glad you understand." I smiled.

I hugged her as she purred in delight as we got on my bed.

(Jake's pov)

"Wow...that's a slaver?" Maribelle chirped.

"Yes. I killed it when it tried to kill Lars." I chuckled.

"Wow..."

She looks behind her and looks back at me with a smirk.

"Don't look now but I think Thei-de is looking at you with interest." Maribelle giggled.

"W-what? Why does the Chief's daughter have an interest on me?" I asked with shock.

"Let's just say she like she likes to see a male who carries a bad blood's head as a trophy. Though I will say that she's starting to respect you for killing a bad blood." She giggled.

The fuck did you got me into, Lars!?


End file.
